1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of vehicle rear bumpers from damage or scratch marks created by contact with golf shoe spikes.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ever increasing popularity of the game of golf, it has become apparent that current solutions dedicated to providing golfers with a mechanism to change from street shoes to golf shoes at the golf course are inadequate. Golf shoes generally have a plurality of thin, metal spikes or hard plastic (soft) spikes mounted on the underside sole. Since few golfers arrive at a golf course with their golf shoes already on, there exists a need for a place to comfortably change shoes such that the golfer's street shoes may be left in their vehicle. Until now, a golfer's options were limited. A golfer could sit in the vehicle with the door ajar, place the golf shoes on the ground, and then bend over to insert a foot into the shoe and tie the laces. In the alternative, a golfer may stand upright outside the vehicle, either bending all of the way to the ground to insert a foot into the shoe and tie the laces or lifting one foot in the air to do the same. Both of these methods are awkward for the majority of golfers and uncomfortable for golfers who are either of an advanced age or have a bad back. Placing the golf shoes on a raised surface in order to tie the laces is a viable alternative, but the only convenient raised surface in a parking lot is typically a surface of the golfer's vehicle. Placing abrasive golf spikes on a vehicle surface, however, in most cases will leave unwanted scratch marks in the vehicle's finish (such as paint, chrome, or other composite).
A wide variety of steps and supports have been developed for use with vehicles in the past, including an inverted U-shaped mechanical device with an attached footrest designed to allow a golfer to place a foot on the footrest which is mounted at the bumper height of the vehicle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,059. As with the steps and supports designed for vehicles in the past, this design is complicated and cumbersome to install and store. While this design may purportedly be adjusted for use in multiple vehicles, such adjustments require time, tools, and some mechanical knowhow. Further, the installation and removal of this device over the trunk wall for each use leaves in place the potential for scratching the vehicle's surface, this raising the very problem sought to be resolved.
There have been other attempts to protect numerous surfaces (from putting greens to sidewalks), as well as the golf spikes themselves, from the wear and tear that contact between the spikes and either hard or soft surfaces creates. These inventions are embodied primarily in shields or guards designed to attach to the bottom of the golf shoe over the spikes. Various devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 385,092, 3,574,959, 5,070,631, 5,548,910, and 5,600,902. There are several disadvantages to these solutions, including: (1) the shields/guards may need to be replaced due to wear caused by contact with hard surfaces when walking or contact with the sharp spikes; (2) the shields/guards may need to be replaced with each new design of golf shoe; and (3) the shields/guards need to be stored between uses and since they are detachable, are subject to being easily misplaced.
Another difficulty associated with golf shoe spikes is that they occasionally become encased in turf, mud, or other debris. A variety of cleaning devices have been developed to clean golf and other sport shoes. These devices range from simple, hand-held brushes and scraping tools, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,453, D 259,372, 4,670,932, D 293,164, D 334,843, D 356,892, 4,785,490, 5,509,167, and 5,694,660, to a canister containing cleaning fluid and a brush, which can be attached to a golf bag or cart, as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,596.
In addition, cleaning devices have been invented which resemble a golf club, having a brush where the club head is normally located as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,767 and D 256,524. These devices are utilized by holding the handle in one hand, placing the brush on the ground and stabilizing the device by depressing a cleat on the bottom of the brush into the ground and then running the bottom of the golf shoe over the brush. A similar, but simpler device is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,858--a mat with bristles on top and spikes on the bottom to allow it to be anchored to the ground such that golf shoe cleats may be cleaned by running them across the bristles.
Other inventions have taken the basic brush or scraping device and mounted it to various devices for purposes of transport or stability, including: at the base of a golf bag (U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,674); under the door of a car or truck (U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,072); on the side of a golf cart (U.S. Pat. No. D 318,826); and to the wheel of a golf cart (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,150).
There are several drawbacks associated with each of the above designs, including: (1) any permanently mounted device detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the device to which it is attached and requires the user to attempt to clean the debris from the attached device in whatever position it is mounted, (2) the above devices are designed for use while the golf shoe is on the golfer's foot, and (3) any device which is not mounted, but is intended to be carried around, is subject to being misplaced.
There is a need in the art for providing golfers with an inexpensive, lightweight, unobtrusive, and easy-to-use alternative for protecting their vehicle bumper from golf shoe spike scratches. There is a further need in the art for providing golfers with a mechanism to clean their golf shoe spikes at their vehicle bumper.